Devil, Chain (Kyton)
=Chain Devil (Kyton)= Medium ( , , ) '''Hit Dice: 8d8+16 (52 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 20 (+2 Dex, +8 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+10 Attack: Chain +10 melee (2d4+2/19-20) Full Attack: 2 chains +10 melee (2d4+2/19-20) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. (10 ft. with chains) Special Attacks: Dancing chains, unnerving gaze Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/silver or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, regeneration 2, spell resistance 18 Saves: Fort +8, Ref +8, Will +6 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 12 Skills: Climb +13, Craft (blacksmithing) +17, Escape Artist +13, Intimidate +12, Listen +13, Spot +13, Use Rope +2 (+4 with bindings) Feats: Alertness, Improved Critical (chain), Improved Initiative Environment: A lawful evil-aligned plane Organization: Solitary, gang (2-4), band (6-10), or mob (11-20) Challenge Rating: Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 9-16 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: Description Kytons are humanlike devils, wrapped in chains instead of clothing. A chain devil is 6 feet tall and weighs about 300 pounds, chains included. Chain devils speak Infernal and Common. Combat A chain devil attacks by flailing away with the spiked chains that serve as its clothing, armor, and weapons. A chain devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Dancing Chains (Su) A chain devil’s most awesome attack is its ability to control up to four chains within 20 feet as a standard action, making the chains dance or move as it wishes. In addition, a chain devil can increase these chains’ length by up to 15 feet and cause them to sprout razor-edged barbs. These chains attack as effectively as the devil itself. If a chain is in another creature’s possession, the creature can attempt a DC 15 Will save to break the chain devil’s power over that chain. If the save is successful, the kyton cannot attempt to control that particular chain again for 24 hours or until the chain leaves the creature’s possession. The save DC is Charisma-based. A chain devil can climb chains it controls at its normal speed without making Climb checks. Unnerving Gaze (Su) Range 30 ft., Will DC 15 negates. A chain devil can make its face resemble one of an opponent’s departed loved ones or bitter enemies. Those who fail their saves take a –2 penalty on attack rolls for 1d3 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. Regeneration (Ex) Chain devils take normal damage from silvered weapons, good-aligned weapons, and spells or effects with the good descriptor. A chain devil that loses a piece of its body regrows it in 2d6x10 minutes. Holding the severed member against the stump enables it to reattach instantly. Skills Chain devils have a +8 racial bonus on Craft checks involving metalwork. See also : Barbed Devil (Hamatula), Bearded Devil (Barbazu), Bone Devil (Osyluth),Devil, Erinyes, Hellcat (Bezekira), Horned Devil (Cornugon), Ice Devil (Gelugon), Imp, Lemure, Pit Fiend